To Black from Green
by Ivin Artemis Draconis
Summary: SLASH, Rating will go up. SEQUEL to 'From Green to Black.' The conitnuation of a Dark!Harry who is trying to forget the wizarding world and a certain blonde. However, problems arise, and the wizarding world is once again threatened...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) Alas, I am not JKR. Thus, I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything related to HP.

**Warning:** This is the **sequel** to my other story "From Green to Black". If you have not read that, then go read it please. Also this has foul language in it.

To all HOMOPHOBICS: you wanna read this fic, fine with me. But I'm warning you _now_ that this story has slash in it. no complaints.

a/n: sorry it took so long to post this story.

----

(Linkin Park music blasting on surround sound) (a/n: I don't own Linkin Park either)

**Harry:** (strumming air guitar crazily, stomping foot on the floor) MEMORIES CONSUME, LIKE OPENING THE WOUND...

**Miku and Iviana:** ...

**Harry: **I'M PICKING ME APART AGAIN, YOU ALL ASSUME I'M SAFE HERE IN MY ROOM...

**Miku and Iviana:** 0.0

**Iviana: **Umm...ok.

**Miku:** Right...I think his depression is getting worst and his sanity is fading...

**Iviana:** Yeah... He is definitely no Chester Bennington...

**Miku:** Yeah...does he really need to be screaming his lungs out for this song?

**Iviana:** Speaking of Chester, there is a reason I haven't been able to post this story for a while- Chester, THE Chester, proposed to me!!! WEEE!! I've been so busy planning a wedding and reception, I just haven't had the time to write!

**Miku:** Uh, Iviana? Chester didn't propose to you – you've never even met him.

**Iviana:** Oh yeah? then what do you call this ring? (holds out her hand)

**Miku:** That would be the mood ring your ex gave you two years ago. And you've spent the last week deliriously ill with a fever, blasting 'Meteora' and 'Hybrid Theory' on the stereo.

**Iviana:**... ... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (runs away in tears)

**Miku:** Merlin, I think she's worse than Harry (looks at the boy still pretending to be a member of Linkin Park) nyeh....Wait a minute! With Iviana gone, that leaves **_me_** in charge of the story for the time being...(malicious grin) In that case, here's the story...bwahahahahaahaha! _Enjoy_...

**Harry:** SO I'M BREAKING THE HABIT, I'M BREAKING THE HABIT, TONIGHT...

**Chapter One**

The tall, slender blonde man with an unnatural beauty stood, looking out the tall window, staring upon the ground below. He watched the bright lights of curses and hexes, dancing around the people participating in the Battle below.

Taking a sip of the finest wine money could buy, the blonde sighed, silver eyes flicking over to the mahogany desk standing in the corner. Setting down the glass on the windowsill, he walked over to the mahogony work of art.

The desk really was a mess. Old newspaper clippings were scattered upon it. Some were so old, they had been written by Rita Skeeter during the Triwizard Tournament, an event which took place about four years ago.

One clipping caught the silver eyed man's eyes. The photo was of the Boy-Who-Lived. The Dark Lord. No, correction – the Dark Lord who had disappeared about a year ago, mysteriously.

Well, at least, the disappearance was mysterious to everyone, albeit the man looking upon the picture.

In fact, all of the pictures were of that certain raven-haired man. The earlier ones looked happy, smiling up at the blonde, while the later ones scowled and sneered.

_Ahh, he was so innocent back then,_ the man thought, looking at the Triwizard photo. _And so beautiful. Yes, that boy has a beauty, one no one else owns._

Stroking the photo with his thumb, the man sunk into the desk chair, staring at the photo. How he missed that boy.

Sure, he had realized he had grown fond of Harry when he reigned as the Dark Lord, but he never knew exactly _how_ fond of the boy until recently.

The blonde would give anything to see those emerald eyes again. Half of him wanted to just disappear to New York, just to look upon that lovely face again. But his willpower would not allow it. His place was here, reigning terror upon the wizarding world.

Sighing yet again, he closed his eyes, now realizing a little how Harry had felt when he reigned.

The blonde had no clue how long he had fallen asleep. All he knew was that suddenly he awoke abruptly to a **BANG!** from inside his manor.

_What the fuckin hell?_ he thought, narrowing his eyes, _Those fuckin wards should've prevented anyone from-_

His thoughts were cut short by the door to the study slamming open with a great force. The blonde spun around, seeing the faces of six aurors.

"Malfoy," the leader snarled, pointing his wand at the man, "We finally caught you scumbag."

Shock fading and with lightning speed, the blonde grabbed a glass orb perched on the desk. The older Malfoy sneered at the aurors.

"Not yet, Moody, not yet."

The aurors shot dozens of stunning spells rapidly, determined to catch this Dark Lord.

_Harry,_ the blonde thought before the world turned dark as he was swept away by the orb, fading out of consciousness due to the stunning spells.

------

Harry sighed as he sat up in bed, kicking off the covers. He quickly got in the shower and scrubbed his body angrily. Angrily? Hell no, furiously was more like it.

Afterwards, he threw on some black clothing. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noted he had changed in the past year. True, his hair was still black-green-silver, and his eyes dark green, but he had grown taller, his hair longer and messier, and had higher cheek bones. But most importantly, his scar was what looked like the color black, but in actuality, it was dark, dark green.

Before leaving, he grabbed his gun and cell phone, lip curling in disgust. Every morning began like this one. Every morning he woke up in this detestable place, and every morning he went to work. Well, one _could_ call it work.

Harry stepped out of the door of his apartment building, glaring at the muggle city lying before his eyes. _I fucking can't stand this,_ he thought bitterly as he unlocked the door to his black mustang (the car).

Harry Potter hated everything about the muggle world – the noise, the smell of the city, the muggle behavior, and most importantly, he hated _muggles_, those filthy creatures.

But he put up with living in New York City, despite how much he hated it.

Despite how much he wanted to destroy it.

Why, you ask, is he living a life in the muggle world if he hated it so? If he felt it was merely filth, merely dirt?

Well, to put it simply, he hates the wizarding world even more.

-------

**Harry:** (still strumming air guitar and stomping foot) I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE, BECOME SO TIRED, SO MUCH MORE AWARE...

**Miku: **Dear Merlin, SHUT UP already! You suck at singing!!!! You are insulting Linkin Park by your singing!!!!

**Harry:** (glares) See how bad the muggleworld is for me?!?!?! if Iviana would just take me out and put me back in the wizarding world where I belong...hey...isn't that a song, 'Somewhere I Belong'? (prepares to continue singing)

**Miku:** NOOOOO! (clamps hand over Harry's mouth)

**Harry:** (removes hand) Fine....I won't sing now. OI, IVIANA!!! CAN YOU PLEASE please PLEASE let me go back to the wizarding world???? ASAP?!

**Iviana:** (stomps out and snaps bitterly) Shut up.

**Harry: **( O.O ) What's her problem?

**Miku:** Hmmm? Oh, she's just suffering from reality. Can't handle the fact that Chester Bennington didn't actually propose to her...

**Iviana:** ... ... NOOOOOO! (sobs, runs away and slams the bedroom door)

**Miku:** Woot! Looks like I'm in charge of the story for a bit longer....muahahahahaha

**Harry:** Soooo, Miku...How bout putting me back in the wizarding world???

**Miku: **(scary grin) Oh, but my dear boy, I like torturing you...muahahahahahahahaha!!

**Harry:** (eyes widen) IVIANA!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!! BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!!! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, STOP MOPING!!!  
****

**Miku:** This shall be fun....(evil cackle)

**Harry:** (shrinks back into the shadows fearfully)

a/n: Oi, I know that was really short, but I did just recover from a fever. Sorry! the next chapter should be longer!!!

aye, I am indeed suffering from the reality of life, so press the 'go' button on the left side of the screen and make this depressed writer happy...it will pay off very well in the end! please no complaints about slash though!


	2. Adbyladen

**disclaimer:** if I were JK Rowling and _did_ own Harry Potter and etc, then I would not be writing lame fan fictions and would instead be working assiduously on book six and seven. however, I am not JKR. I own naught.

SLASHY SLASH!!!!! yayayayayyayayayay! Homophobics, stay away!

Oh yeah....bad language...

a/n: exhausted when writing this...and in a crappy mood. those two don't mix well....be warned. plus, I've made up an excuse as to why the last chapter was so short – it was the prologue. hopefully this chapter will be longer.

oh, and no, the little boy at the end of the last story was not Draco...he was just a reminder of Draco to Harry.

**Chapter Two**

The green-eyed boy sped down the road, amazingly avoiding traffic.

_Life sucks,_ he thought, for the millionth time in the past year. Hard rock music was blasting on the car's stereo. Harry actually loved the car, muggle or not....

This black mustang looked like any other car. Honestly.

Except it wasn't – this particular mustang could fly, turn invisible, become unnoticeable (think muggle-repelling charms), had an anti-theft spell on it, and many more abilities.

All thanks to magic.

True, Harry Potter left the wizarding world. But he still used magic. How else could he be the best man at his... job?

Speaking of his job, now what exactly did the ex-Dark Lord do for a living? Well, guess – what would an ex-Dark Lord who finds pleasure in torturing and killing people do in the muggle world?

If you guessed 'hired assassin', then yay for you!!! Yep, the once Golden Boy was a hired assassin who worked for mob-man Jason Corinthos. Most feared mob lord in the area.

And, naturally, Harry was the best. Plus he always had a little...fun...before finishing a job. Fun as in 'muggle torturing.'

Seeing others in pain, and knowing he was causing it made him, well, happy. It was like his way to release all the emotions inside of him. Which was why he would cast 'Crucio' on all of his victims (unless he was working with another assassin).

And even Harry had to admit, that sometimes murder the muggle way (such as using a gun) was somewhat more satisfying than a clean and more or less painless 'Avada Kedavra.'

However, even with all of this 'release,' the dark-haired boy was still hurting inside. Badly. Even in the muggle world he felt somewhat haunted by a certain person. (hmmm...I wonder who?)

Yep. If you guessed Draco Malfoy, then you are once again correct.

Harry still dreamt about that blonde boy, and memories of the time they spent together still popped up into his mind, especially if he saw a reminder of the time they spent together.

In fact, as Harry sped down the road in fury, he was thinking about the dream he had had last night:

/_dream/_

_Harry was sitting on the shore of the lake in Hogwarts, resting his head on his knees. The moon reflected its light upon the surface of the lake, giving Harry's surroundings an eerie glow._

_Lightly, a pale white hand, illuminated by the moon light, rested on his right shoulder. Turning his head slowly, he met silver eyes._

'_Draco...?' he called softly. The blonde sat down next to Harry, turning to look at the lake._

'_Draco...? Is that really you...?' Harry questioned again, moving closer to the blonde, who in turn nodded. Tears filled dream-Harry's eyes._

'_I've missed you, Dray,' he said softly before leaning in for a kiss. Pushing his lips against Draco's mouth softly, he moaned when the blonde kissed back. It had been so long..._

_The blonde's tongue tickled Harry's bottom lip. Opening his mouth hungrily, Harry shivered contently when Draco's tongue played with his._

_Harry pushed slightly against the blonde, who in turn grabbed Harry into a hug, and pushed the dark-haired boy so he was lying underneath the blonde. Harry moaned again as the blonde deepened the kiss._

_Then, suddenly, Draco pulled back, a fire in his eyes. Harry just stared in shock as the blonde moved his lips, saying something, but no sound came out. _

_Then, Draco had a knife in his hand. Dream Harry stood up swiftly, but before he could move, Dream Draco pushed the silver blade into the dark-haired man's heart. _

_Gasping in shock, Harry felt blood dripping from the fatal wound. Looking up into the steely silver eyes, Harry only saw hatred, and slowly, tear drops made of blood fell from those fiery silver eyes, and the blonde slowly faded._

_As soon as the blonde was gone, the words Draco had said suddenly screamed in Harry's ears, echoing._

'_**Who the fuck are you?!'**_

_Crimson teardrops fell from his eyes, matching the blondes._

_/end of dream/_

Harry had a bitter look on his face as he drove. He had woken up before he had died in his dream (a/n: my friend told me that you can't die as yourself in your own dream...or something like that. is that true?).

Tears burned his eyes, as he remembered the look of pure hatred that had shown so clearly on the blonde's face. This wasn't the first time he had had a dream like this, though it was the first one that _he_ had died. Usually, it was Draco, not him.

But that didn't matter to Harry. The dream was just another reminder of his dead love. And that look of pure hate....that had hurt more than the stab in the heart.

"Fuck," he cursed, as his cell phone rang, taking him out of his thoughts. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Harry picked up his phone, knowing who it was before answering it.

"What now, Corinthos? ...Yes I'm on my way right now....No, I don't fucking know where Benji would be now! Why would you ask me that? I'm not his mother...(sigh) Yes, I _know_ that you need Johnson out of the way before you can take his club...(another sigh) Sure, sure. I'll take care of it. See you later," he said, hanging up. Giving an angry sigh, he mentally cursed Benji, the other hit man that worked for Corinthos. _Great...now I have to fucking kill that Johnson guy,_ he thought, referring to another mob lord.

_Oh well...a job will at least take my thoughts off of...him,_ he added. Pushing down on the gas pedal harder, the black mustang roared as it sped even faster, heading toward an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

Sighing as he pulled silently into an alleyway nearby the warehouse, Harry took out his gun, and of course his wand. Even though he could do wandless magic, he felt more...secure with his wand.

Walking, blending perfectly into the shadows, he headed down the alleyway, prepared to kill the fat man in the warehouse two buildings down. And of course, torture some muggles.

Before he reached the end of the alleyway, he heard a groan off to his right.

Seeker reflexes kicking into action, Harry snapped his head around, glaring softly into the darkness surrounding him.

His magic (remember, he's quite powerful!!!!!) tingled, informing him that there was someone semi-unconscious in the shadows as well.

But what caught his attention was that this person was _magical_.

Smirking slightly, Harry pulled out his wand and walked slowly toward this being.

His foot hit something soft, and he looked down realizing that this was the person. Closing his eyes, he murmured an Ancient Magic spell. Reopening his eyes, he suddenly could see clearly in the darkness of the alley.

Looking down again, he gasped what he saw. Blonde hair, pale face, rich black robes that obviously cost a lot, and even though the eyes of the person were shut, Harry knew that they had to be silver.

Because he was looking most definitely at Lucius Malfoy.

Quite baffled why the current Dark Lord would be _here_, Harry wondered what to do. He certainly couldn't just leave the man here, not in this state. So, slowly he picked up the older Malfoy, and walked him to his car.

A small part of Harry couldn't help but wish that he were carrying Draco instead, and a pang tore at his heart. Growling slightly, Harry glared at the backseat door, which in turn sprung open.

Laying the man down on the seat, Harry put up a weak barrier around the man (so when he drove, Lucius wouldn't slip this way and that way). He then got into the car himself, not caring that he had a job to do. After all, he had just found the man who was supposed to be reigning terror over the wizarding world, half unconscious in an alleyway in New York City (of all places!).

With a wave of his hand, the engine turned on, and Harry sped down the road, confusion, fury, and sadness crowding his mind. He was quickly lost in his thoughts.

------Lucius' POV-----

He let out a small groan, unable to open his eyes. _Where...am I?_ he wondered, his mind fazy. He couldn't think straight, when he suddenly felt himself being picked up.

_Whaa...?_ he slightly wondered, to confused and weak to do anything. Resting in someone's arms, he suddenly felt a tingle go up his spine.

The magical aura around this person was so similar....to...to...his Harry. But that was impossible....

_No it isn't_, a small voice told him.

Not even having the strength to wonder where that voice came from, Lucius felt himself drift back into the world of unconsciousness as he felt himself being set down, thinking about a green-eyed boy...

----Normal POV-----

Harry reached his apartment after being a speed demon on the road. Expanding his magic, he made all of the muggles in the building suddenly fall asleep.

A smirk filled his face. How he would love to torture them now, but alas, he had to take care of Lucius.

With that in mind, Harry magically unlocked the back seat and cast some simple wandless magic to case Lucius to float, whilst mentally chastising himself for not thinking of that earlier.

Going through his building, he flicked his hand every now and then at the sleeping muggles, causing some to become bald, gain buck teeth, or some other unattractive feature. Sure, he knew it was childish, but he had to have some fun with those filthy beings...

Wow. The ex-Dark Lord Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard in the universe, in all of time to be precise, is using his power to make muggles unattractive... **-.-;;**

Anyway, back to the story... Harry unlocked the door to his apartment (which had wards on it, most were Ancient Magic, so they were strong wards) and entered after the floating the unconscious blonde Lucius.

He gently floated the man to the guest room bed, making sure he was lain carefully upon it.

Harry bit back the soreness in his throat, and pushed the burning tears out of his eyes. Lucius really was a replica of Draco, in all honesty. The biggest difference between the two (besides personality, although even that was similar) was their hair – Lucius' hair was long, reaching halfway down his back, and was usually tied neatly into a ponytail.

Slowly, Harry laid his hands on Malfoy's chest, and murmured an Ancient Magic healing spell, in case he had any bruises (Harry didn't want to take any chances).

Harry sighed, and turned to leave, when he heard the blonde begin to murmur.

"Harry..." he heard the blonde say almost inaudibly in his unconsciousness. Harry froze, and turned around, walking slowly back to the blonde.

Peering down upon the man with a puzzled face, he heard the blonde murmur again.

"Harry...my Harry....Ha...rry," the blonde said once again, before falling back into the world of unconsciousness (Harry's magic informed him so).

The green-eyed boy stared, slightly open-mouthed and confused. _Did Lucius just say 'my Harry'?_ he wondered. After a few minutes, he forced those thoughts out of his mind, and he slowly left the room, and stood outside the door. Placing an alerting ward that would alert him when the unconscious blonde woke up, he yawned widely. Stretching, he decided to go to bed, as the ward would wake him up if anything happened.

Opening the door to his room, he pulled off his shirt, and climbed into bed. He only hoped that he would have no dreams, for he didn't think he would be able to handle it.

One heart could only take so much pain until it snaps and stops.

-----Afwath G'zycx-------

His soul sat in the darkness.

Being tortured.

He felt like he was on fire. He felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly. The worst moments of his life played over and over in his head. He shivered with the below zero coldness, despite feeling like he was caught on fire.

His skin felt like it was being stripped from his body repeatedly.

He was drowning, suffocating. Choking. Being electricuted(sp?). Being beheaded. Being hit with curse after curse...

Yet none of the above was actually happening. But he felt it...

The pain was unbearable. Crucio seemed like a walk in the park compared to this.

Azkaban was heaven.

Chinese water torture was a picnic.

This, though, was Hell. Literally.

Afwath G'zycx. The Ancient Magic's Hell. A place of eternal torture.

And torture it was.

Neville just sat there, screaming his lungs raw from pain, clawing at his skin and eyes.

But the worst of all of this was that he kept his sanity. Normally, a human's mind shuts down after so much pain. But here in Afwath G'zycx, one never lost one's mind – sanity made the experience true torture.

How long had he been here? Eternity?

It sure felt like eternity. Neville just wanted to die, even though he was dead.

He could feel blood rush up his throat, from all of his screaming, when suddenly...it stopped.

Silence. No pain.

This was too much to take. Under normal circumstances, Neville would've fainted from the sudden change.

But Hell would not allow it, so he stayed conscious.

Finally, he realized he was not alone. Looking up, he saw a figure shrouded in blood-red mist, standing in front of him. The figure was transparent, though solid looking. He wore a black robe, and had eyes that were pure white.

"Who are you?" Neville asked, surprised his voice still worked. The figure walked forward, and the blood red mist touched Neville, making him shiver.

"Adbyladen (pronunciation: 'ad-bie-la-dane'). I am the King of Afwath G'zycx," he announced in a voice that sounded harsh, yet aristocratic.

"Why are you here?" the confused boy asked curiously. Adbyladen smirked, and suddenly, a golden phoenix appeared, and swooped down toward Neville.

"...Fawkes?"

-------end of chappie

muahahaha...cliffhanger!!!

Reviews encourage me to write, and reviews make me extremely happy. So please review, even if you just say: "I like it."

I would really appreciate it, and don't you want a happy author??? trust me, if I'm happy, then it will pay off to you guys...well, I'll just say that a person you readers love's fate depends on whether or not I'm happy or not when I write the next few chapters :-P

thanks to everyone who reviewed last chappie....i hope this story is as good/better than it's predecessor!! I'm working really hard on it, even when I feel like shit... hugs and kisses to all!


	3. The BoyWhoRose

**disclaimer:** Me not J.K. Rowling. Me own nothing about and related to Harry Potter. Me wishes that JKR would hurry up with the books!

SLASH SLASH SLASH.....cheers!

thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! (hugs) thank you thank you thank you for taking the time out to review!

**Chapter Three**

"Why are you here?" the confused boy asked curiously. Adbyladen smirked, and suddenly, a golden phoenix appeared, and swooped down toward Neville.

"...Fawkes?" the boy asked, surprised being an understatement.

The phoenix let out a soft cry, as though to affirm that it was indeed Fawkes, and landed on Neville's shoulder.

"Ahhh, you, boy, have the protection of love upon you. And not just any love protection, but one of a phoenix, the very creatures we practicers of the Ancient Magic worship," Adbyladen explained, with an unreadable expression upon his face. Neville furrowed his brow.

"But...but why is Fawkes here? I was the one that _Potter_ cursed to here," he asked.

Adbyladen sighed unhappily. "Yes, young Harry did curse you. So powerful. The first being able to do Ancient Magic in so long. We Ancients are quite fond of him – he will increase in power as he grows up. The Phoenix is here for you, asking us to do him a favor. Such a shame we are bound to the laws we made when we were alive."

"What laws?" Neville blurted out, stroking Fawkes absentmindedly. Adbyladen looked impatient, and disgruntled.

"The Phoenix Law of course. We Ancients, since we worship phoenixes, obey them to a certain extent. Now....Fawkes you said? Yes, well, normally I would not do what Fawkes has asked me too since it is too ridiculously huge and against my principles, as well as quite frowned upon by us Ancients, but since you are under his protection, as he gave up his life for you, according to the Law, I must do this at least, if nothing else," said Adbyladen, eyes narrowing at the Phoenix.

"Huh?" asked the clueless Neville, "What does Fawkes want?"

Adbyladen sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "_Fawkes_ wishes to take your place here in Afwath G'zycx so you can return to the land of the living."

"T-Take my p-place?" Neville sputtered out, stopping his strokes on Fawkes.

Adbyladen gritted his teeth. This boy got on his nerves, and he was cursing that stupid Phoenix. He wanted to just keep this boy here to torture him. But could he? _Nooooooo_...thanks to those stupid Laws about the Phoenix protection crap. "Yes. Fawkes will stay here for eternity, being tortured in your place, while you will become alive once again," he explained slowly, as though to a two year old.

A thousand thoughts crossed Neville's minds.

He was getting a second chance at life. He was getting a second chance at being the Savior. He was getting a second chance at destroying Potter.

And he knew how he would do it. Neville hadn't left the wizarding world totally unprepared.

"Ok," Neville said, unsure of what else to say. Abdyladen walked forward, and the red mist enveloped the boy, causing him suffocate.

_I can't breathe! I can't breathe!_ he screamed in his mind. He opened his mouth, trying to breathe, but no air entered his lungs.

Slowly, blackness edged his vision, before taking over completely.

He didn't even hear the cries of Fawkes, slicing through the air like a knife.

---Harry's Apartment----

Harry was thrashing violently in his bed. Tangled in the sweat soaked covers, moans were heard escaping from the boy's chapped lips.

"N-no, please....please not him...n-n-o!" He cried out in his sleep to his empty room.

Suddenly a violent electrical shock shook the boy's body, causing him to sit up quickly in his bed, gasping, panting, and shuddering.

"DRACO!" he yelled when his eyes shot open. Looking around the room, Harry noted it was empty. "Fuck," he said softly, punching his pillow as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Stupid....(punch)....blonde....(sob)....git....(punch)," he sobbed whilst punching his pillow to death. Taking deep breaths and trying to calm down, the emerald eyed boy stood up shakily.

"Why does he fucking affect me like this? Why can't I just let him go and forget?!" he screamed, letting out his rage to the empty room (a/n: he has a silencing charm surrounding his room, so no one can hear him). 

Glaring at the covers, he began to pull on a sweatshirt when another electric shock ran through his body, more urgent than the last.

"Fuck," he cursed, hurrying to the door. The shock was to alert him that Lucius had woken up. Grabbing his wand on the way out, he finished pulling on his shirt and went to the guest room.

Outside the door, Harry took a deep breath before he went to face the father of....of...._him_. Pushing the door slowly open, the emerald boy walked into the room, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

Lucius looked up, surprised to see Harry. _So it was him that found me, not just a dream,_ he thought. Emerald eyes met silver briefly, before the emerald ones looked away.

"Lucius." The boy stated in an emotionless voice, refusing to look at the blonde man. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Malfoy sighed and closed his eyes, before taking a breath to tell Harry why he was exactly here.

-----Number 12, Grimmauld Place------

Minerva sat in the last standing Headquarters of what was left of the Order of the Phoenix. Her head rested in her hands, her elbows rested on a table.

First, the Dark Lord Harry Potter had disappeared, and now the Dark Lord Lucius Malfoy had as well. The Deatheaters were powerful, and the Order was falling.

Minerva Athena McGonagal was tired. Leading the Order was exhausting. They had no Savior, no light.

It didn't help that the wizarding world was distrustful to a point where a sort of civil war was threatening to happen.

Many wizards and witches were fighting over who would become Minister of Magic. The fight was as dirty as they could come. Ever since Fudge had fallen, the Ministry was in even more shambles. In public places, the tiniest and pettiest thing would start a full blown brawl. The fight for the job as Minister of Magic was no exception.

Letting out a groan, the old woman rubbed her temple. This whole affair was giving her a migraine. How was she supposed to lead the Order when the wizarding world was acting like this?

------

Neville entered the headquarters briskly. He was wearing a white cloak, and had a bitter expression on his face (well, what do you expect from a boy who spent that much time being tortured?)

Entering the kitchen, he met a, to say the least, very surprised Minerva.

"...Neville?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. How could he be here? Potter had killed him!

"Yes, Minerva, it is I," he spoke in a voice different than he once had. Minerva frowned. The stuttering, chubby boy seemed different.

"...But...how?" she asked, still frowning.

Neville sat down in a chair, across from McGonagall, sighing slightly. "Well, it is a long story..."

-----Harry's Apartment-----

Lucius sat on the balcony, staring up at the brightly lit stars, trying to ignore the sounds of the city as he was lost in thought. It was a traditional Malfoy habit that all Malfoy men had genetically to sit under the stars and think when something bothers them.

As Lucius sat there, a frown engulfed his face, deepening as the seconds flew by.

The blonde man was surprised at how well Harry had taken the news, especially since Lucius knew that he reminded the boy of his son.

Of course, to be honest, Lucius hadn't told Harry everything. For example, Lucius hadn't admitted how he had fallen asleep, thinking of Harry, nor how he had collected pictures of Harry over the past months, since the young Dark Lord's disappearance.

Lucius knew that if he had said those things, then he would lose Harry forever, and that was something he didn't want. Not at all.

The blonde man sighed into the night air. Lucius felt disgusted with himself. He knew it was wrong to have feelings for your dead son's love, but he couldn't help himself. He also knew that Harry would never return these feelings, at least not to Lucius.

Harry. Those green eyes that caused people to get lost in them, that unruly hair that would feel so good to run fingers through, and that body, the body that had an unearthly beauty to it...

"No," Lucius whispered, shaking his head to get these thoughts out of his mind. _It's _wrong_ to feel these things,_ he told himself for the hundredth time that night. Sighing, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Before falling asleep, he couldn't help himself from wondering what his Harry was doing right now.

-----Order's Headquarters----

Minerva's jaw dropped as Neville finished his story. "...But..." she started, only to be cut off by the boy.

"Please, Minerva. No questions. I cannot waste time that must be used against Potter." he said, getting ready to stand up. Reaching the door, he stopped when Minerva's voice called out to him.

"Neville! Potter disappeared a while ago though. No trace of him has been seen since." she informed the boy.

Neville slowly turned around, eyes ablaze, scar shining. "Don't worry, McGonagal. I know how to lure him out, to cause him to come back to us."

"What-"the old woman began.

Neville just held up his hand. "I told you I have no time for questions. So let's just say that I have something he wants, something he needs." And with that, the Boy-Who-Rose stalked out, leaving behind an even more confused McGonagal.

-----Country Side-----

A blonde boy sat on his back porch, staring up at the star filled sky, something he did every night since he could remember.

He had the perfect life, or so it seemed. A nice house, money, and even a boy that loved him, although said boy had been gone for a really long time.

This thought caused a frown to cross his face. It was true, his love had been gone for a really long time, over a year. But he had promised to return, and the blonde believed him.

The blonde sighed. He should miss his love more, shouldn't he? But he couldn't help it. For some reason, something didn't fit. His life seemed choppy, like a puzzle with missing pieces.

He rubbed his silver eyes. He always thought the same things every night, since his love had left him. He was getting another headache, as the thought that came across his mind every night crossed his mind yet again. _Did he really love his "love"?_

Anger glinted in his eyes, as he mentally slapped himself. Of course he loved him! The blonde had so many memories of them together.

**_If you love him, then why don't you miss him more?_** asked an annoying voice in his head.

The blonde groaned. This voice always drove him nuts.

_I miss him!_ the blonde retorted, although he didn't sound very convincing.

_**Are you sure? You don't seem to miss him that much, do you? You actually seem to be relieved he's gone.**_

_That's not true...I do miss him!_ he mentally yelled, frustrated since a little part of him knew the voice was right.

**_Admit it. You don't love him._**

_I love him with all my heart._ the blonde mentally hissed angrily, trying to convince the voice.

**_Of course you do. _**was the sarcastic reply.

Before the blonde could argue with himself any more, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Getting up, he walked inside slowly, and opened the front door.

A man in a white cloak was standing in the doorframe, but it was to dark for the blonde to make out who it was.

"Yes?" he asked, making sure his wand was in his hand, in case this visitor was not friendly.

"Well, are you going to let me in or not, love?" asked the figure. The blonde frowned, for that voice was familiar...

Squinting in the darkness, the blonde gasped when he saw who it was. "N-Neville?" he asked, standing back from the door. 

The boy stalked in and said, "Hello to you too, Draco."

---end of chappie----

**Iviana: **so, I am gonna guess you guys hate me for bringing back Neville, right? (packs suitcase) so don't mind me (checks to make sure she has clothes) I'm just gonna (throws in money and CDs) run away before (jams in other necessary items) you guys chase me with torches and pitchforks (dashes out door) again! (jumps in Harry's Mustang with Miku. Harry speeds away).

**Iviana:** (in mustang) (thinks) _thank god harry hasn't read this chapter yet, or else he may not have helped me escape unscathed..._

**a/n: I may as well explain the whole Neville/Draco (Yes, he IS alive...for now...muahahahahaha) thing, before questions are asked:**

Neville placed an Advanced Memory charm upon Draco. He made Draco forget about his life, and inserted memories, making poor Dwakie believe he is in love with Neville. But he did not do a perfect job on the spell.

Neville does NOT love Draco

Draco _does_ believe he loves Nev, to a certain extent.

The voice he (Draco) argues with is indeed himself, which shows that he subconsciously knows that something isn't right with his life, and that he also subconsciously knows that he does not truly love Nev. However, the charm is making him fight this voice, and is forcing him to "love" that stupid buck toothed cow.

Yes, Nev _is_ using Dray.

There. I answered more than I probably should've. I love you readers too much, I think...  
Oh, and because I am the evil Iviana, don't automatically assume just because Dray is alive that he and Harry will be getting back together in the next chapter or so...muahahahahaha!

* * *

please review!! Reviews encourage me to write, and reviews make me extremely happy. So please review, even if you just say: "I like it."

I would really appreciate it, and don't you want a happy author??? trust me, if I'm happy, then it will pay off to you guys...well, I'll just say that a person you readers love's fate depends on whether or not I'm happy or not when I write the next few chapters :-P

thanks to everyone who reviewed last chappie....i hope this story is as good/better than it's predecessor!! I'm working really hard on it, even when I feel like shit... hugs and kisses to all!


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** by now, you all should know that I don't own HP

**Slash** (yay!)

A/n: I know it took me a long time to update...apologies! I've been stressed out with school (being a freak is hard work lol ) Also I have been banned from the internet, thanks to my "wonderful" parents (ssssh....i'm not supposed to be on now!) But i'll try to sneak on as much as possible to update

Anyway, I hope this chapter is good! I am writing it as I watch Cradle of Filth's 'Nymphetamine' music video (thanks to my friend, I have it on my computer....and I can watch it over and over and over again :P ) I am obsessed with Dani Filth (dreamy sigh) So hopefully I won't get to distracted by Dani's yumminess.

Lol...anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter Four**

The silver eyed blonde sipped his tea as he watched his companion sitting on the couch opposite of him. The uncomfortable silence surrounding the two was so tense, Draco felt as though he could cut it with a knife, that is if he had one nearby.

Neville on the other hand looked anywhere but the blonde haired boy. On the outside, his face looked emotionless, but inside an angry hatred burned. He was in the same room as the boyfriend of the very man he wanted to kill, and his hatred for Malfoy and Potter grew every second. But alas, he knew he had to put on his act for a while longer. And as soon as the act was over, he could tear the blonde limb from limb and chop him into little bits and feed them to-

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat, drawing Neville out of his morbid daydream, "So...where have you been all of this time?"

Neville forced a smile on his face. "Oh, just traveling here and there. Nothing interesting, really."

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it and instead just nodded slowly as though deep in thought.

Neville took a deep breath silently, and moved so he was sitting closer to Draco than he had been. Placing a hand on the pale-skinned boy's thigh, he spoke softly, "I missed you, Draco."

Draco just looked at Neville, unsure of what to say.

**_Why don't you say you missed him too? Or maybe you're finally ready to admit that you don't love him._**

Draco groaned inwardly. _Not you again! Can't you ever leave me alone?_

**_You ask me this every time, and I'll give you the same answer as before – I am your c-o-n-s-c-i-e-n-c-e! When will you finally understand that?_**

_When you leave me alone!_

_**Oh, don't be such a baby!**_

_I am NOT a baby!_ Draco retorted pathetically.

**_Of course you aren't, wittle Drakie-wakie,_** the voice said sarcastically, **_Anyway, back to the topic at hand,_** it added before Draco could say a comeback. **_You don't love him. You love someone else._**

_Oh yeah? Who then?_

**_Him. The one from your dreams, moron._**

Draco gulped. He had tried his hardest to forget his dreams, for they made him feel guilty since he was in a relationship. _D-don't be silly. H-he doesn't exist,_ he said unconvincingly. The voice just chuckled.

"Draco?"

Draco was pulled from his thoughts by the icy voice of his lover. Turning to face Neville, Draco asked, "Yes?"

Annoyance flashed in the other's brown eyes. "I asked if you missed me."

Draco discreetly gulped again. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Neville nodded. "Good," he said swiftly and stared Draco in the eye. Laying a hand on the blonde's shoulder, he gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm going to bed, darling," Neville said before disappearing through a door, leaving Draco alone in his thoughts.

Draco leaned back on the couch, placing his hand on his lips. The kiss had made him feel...nothing. And... what about what that voice had said. What if the boy from his dreams was true?

Shaking his head slightly, Draco walked to the window and stared at the stars. He mustn't keep thinking these thoughts. He loved Neville. He was sure of that. He always had loved Neville, and would continue to do so. He just knew it. That he was positive of.

**_No you aren't._**

------------------

Lucius opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly as he woke up. Stretching, he realized he was still on Harry's balcony.

Giving one last yawn, Lucius silently opened the glass door, and headed inside. Walking through the small hallway to his room, he stopped at Harry's bedroom door. Giving into his urge, Lucius silently and swiftly opened the wooden door, and peered into the room.

Moonlight from the window pooled around the sleeping form of Harry Potter, creating an eerie glow around the boy.

The emerald-eyed boy was turning and sweating as he slept, the covers tangled around him. Lucius felt a pang in his heart and seemed to lost control of his body. Before he knew he had even moved, he found himself standing next to young Potter's bed. Reaching down, he slowly swept a few stray strands of raven, green, and silver hair out of the young boy's face, causing the boy's eyes to softly flutter open.

Within seconds, Lucius' silver orbs met sleep-filled emerald ones. "Draco?" a sleep-disoriented Harry called quietly, slightly confused.

The words popped out of the blonde's mouth before he could stop them. "Yes, Harry."

Relief flooded those emerald eyes. Harry groggily reached up, and pulled Lucius closer. "Please don't leave me this time," he whispered, eyes fluttering as he began to fall back to sleep.

The blonde gently brushed his lips against Harry's. _Oh Merlin,_ he thought as a tingle swept his body. "I won't Harry. I love you," he whispered before pulling away and leaving the now peacefully sleeping boy.

Shutting the bedroom door, Lucius leaned against the wall as realization of what he had just done caught up with him.

He had just impersonated his dead son.

He had kissed his dead son's lover.

He had enjoyed it too much.

_Way_ too much.

Shutting his eyes, he groaned as a tear fell from his cheek. He loved someone who could never love him back, since said person was still in love with his deceased son.

Life certainly was a bitch.

-------------- (I was gonna end it there, but since it took me so long to update, I decided to go on!)

_He was sitting on the shore of a lake that's water glistened in the moonlight. This place was peaceful, like it always was._

_The cool summer night was scented with the aroma of the flowers surrounding the beautiful body of water. He sighed and lied down, stretching out his body, and closing his eyes. This place always made him feel at ease._

_A few minutes passed, when he suddenly felt a warm breath tickling his face. Opening his eyes, he looked up to have his silver eyes meet beautiful emerald orbs._

_"You again," he said softly, attempting to sit up. But the boy with raven hair and emerald eyes would not let him. Pushing the blonde down, the raven-haired boy lay down on top of him, drawing a gasp from him._

_Not thinking, Draco leaned up and pushed his lips against the other boy's. The blonde's body felt like it was on fire as the kiss became passionate. Rolling over, Draco positioned himself so now he was on top._

_Draco felt the other boy's hands run through his hair as their tongues dance around with one another. This felt like bliss, like heaven. This boy tasted divine, like nothing else on earth._

_Pulling his mouth away (earning a whimper) Draco smirked as he began to trail kisses down the raven-haired man's neck, sucking and biting here and there. He loved how this boy moaned and arched with every bite. It felt so perfect._

_And suddenly, the mysterious boy was gone, and Draco was holding nothing but air. Not really understandin why, he felt crimson tears running down his cheeks._

Draco sat up in his bed swiftly, breathing quickly. Glancing over, he noted Neville was stll asleep.

Getting out of bed quietly, Draco walked over to the window, and opened it to get some fresh air.

He just didn't understand. Why was he having these weird dreams about that mysterious raven-haired and emerald eyed boy? He didn't even know anyone that looked like that! And he felt so guilty about having those dreams. For fucking Merlin's sake, he was in a relationship!

But those eyes....filled with love and yet, at the same time pain. They haunted him, everywhere he went. Every time he had this dream, he kept getting this odd nagging feeling.

Draco sighed. He wished he could just figure all of this out.

---------end of chapter-------------

**Iviana:** (wipes brow) woot! I finally finished it! And I only got distracted (counts fingers) seven times!

**Miku:** You're pathetic, y'know.

**Iviana:** I know! (glances over at other occupants of the room)

**Harry:** (stares at Draco and drools)

**Draco:** (stares at Harry and drools)

**Harry:** (clears throat) Hey, Iviana? Could Draco and I just-

**Iviana:** No, not yet.

**Draco:** Couldn't we even just-

**Iviana:** No.

**Harry:** But just for an hour or two-

**Iviana:** _No._

**Miku:** (rolls eyes) Silly lovesick boys...

**Harry &Draco:** (mutter) Evil sadistic bitches...

-----

Thank you to all that reviewed last chappie! I really appreciated it! Reviews are wonderful, and anyone that has written a fanfiction knows how happy and encouraging reviews make the author! I know this chapter was kinda short, but still, please review!

And in case you didn't read the A/N at the beginning (i mean honestly, does anyone read those?) I would just like to remind you that I have been banned from the internet for a while, and updates will be rare (but I'll do my best!)

Hugs!!!


	5. Harry's Discovery

**disclaimer:** (sigh) nope. I'm still not JKR.

**Slashy fic : )**

a/n: Prisoner of Azkaban (PoA) is out on DVD!! I watched it with my friend as soon as we got it. I love that movie...

thank you to all who reviewed last time – I really appreciated it!

Also, because I felt bored, I posted 'From Green to Black' on mugglenet fanfiction...just in case anyone cared...yeah...that was totally pointless information. My penname on mugglenet fanfiction is 'Artemis Misfit' ...once again, totally pointless information. I think I'll just shut up now.

anyway, on with the chapter…

**Chapter Five**

Harry awoke to a small tapping outside his window. "Go the fuck away," he groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head.

_Tap tap tap tap_.

Giving a snarl of annoyance, the boy slowly got up and reached for his glasses. When the room's view became clearer, Harry glanced around, in search for the source of that goddamned noise.

He finally spotted a black owl tapping on his window glass. Frowning, he walked over to the window, and let the large bird in.

_What the fuck? Nothing, including owls, should be able to get past my wards,_ he pondered as he retrieved the scroll of parchment from said bird. Glancing at the parchment in his hands, he realized it was a newspaper. _Must be Lucius',_ he thought, _I don't receive wizarding newspapers anymore._

Placing the paper on his dresser, deciding to give it to Lucius, Harry walked to his bathroom to take a shower.

As the warm water engulfed him, he remembered his dream from last night. It had seemed….more real than the others; as though Draco had actually been there. As though Draco had actually kissed him. As though not allof the dream had been just a dream.

"Fuck," he murmured. He was really getting sick of this. He was haunted in his dreams as well as when he was awake. He just wanted to move on. Sure, he would never care for anyone as much as he had loved Draco, but still, couldn't he at least try to find someone else? _Life really is a bitch,_ he thought angrily.

-------------------------------

"Lucius."

The blonde, startled, jumped at the sound of his name. He turned around slowly, away from the coffee he was currently making. His eyes met with Harry's, and he immediately looked away, a blush drifting up his neck to his face as memories of last night swamped his brain.

Harry, a little perplexed why the other man seemed embarrassed, shrugged it off and handed him the paper. "I think this is yours," he said, pointing to the scroll of parchment.

"Hmmm?" Lucius said as he unrolled the scroll, "I don't receive the Daily Prophet anymore…_gasp_."

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at the older man. Lucius was trembling, and staring at the front page as though he was deep in shock. "Lucius!" he said more urgently. Slowly, the blonde looked at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face, holding out the paper for Harry.

Harry snatched the Prophet from the man, and immediately saw why the older man was in a state of shock.

**_The Savior Has Returned to Us!_** the headline read.

And under the oversized headline was a moving picture of Neville kissing someone passionately. Further inspection by Harry made him realize that it was none other than his own Draco Malfoy.

-----------------------------**(just to be evil, I should end the chappie there, but since I am so happy today (for once), I'll go on :D)**

Draco sat in the Auror's office, tapping his fingernails impatiently as he waited for Neville to finish up his meeting with McGonagal lady. He let out a yawn, and glanced at the clock.

The blonde let out a bored sigh. He didn't understand why Neville forced him to come. In fact, the whole day had been quite confusing.

_**flashback …**_

"Malfoy, wake up. Malfoy, wake UP!"

Slowly, Draco opened his eyes to meet the scowling face of Neville. Yawning and stretching, the brown haired boy glared. "It's about bloody time you got up. Now come on. We have to leave."

Swinging his feet sleepily to the side of the bed, he groggily glanced at the clock. "Nev, it's 4 am. It's _early_," the blonde complained, stifling another yawn.

Neville's scowl increased. "Stop your whining, and come _on_. We have to go somewhere," he snapped impatiently as he left the bedroom.

Draco grumbled, but did as he was told. When he was dressed, he walked to the kitchen and prepared to make some coffee, only to be dragged out of the door by his lover.

"Neville! What the fuck are you doing! I need my coffee," he whined angrily. Draco was a caffeine addict. For some reason, every morning he would get these unexplainable headaches caused by god-knows-what and the only thing that seemed to be able to cure them was caffeine.

"Shut up," Neville replied absentmindedly as he searched through his pockets. Draco pouted and mumbled curses under his breath. Rolling his eyes, Neville smirked when he finally found what he was looking for.

"Touch this," he ordered brusquely, holding out an end of a muggle pencil to the blonde. Draco looked at it suspiciously, but hesitatingly touched the eraser end of the writing utensil.

As soon as his pale fingers came into contact with the object, he felt a familiar tug at his navel.

When the traveling was done, Draco looked at his new surroundings. They (he and Neville) were standing outside of a shabby looking building, there seemed to be Daily Prophet reporters and Photographers everywhere, though they had not noticed the two boys yet.

"What in the name of fucking hell-" Draco began, only to be cut off by Neville clasping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. I don't want them to see us," he scolded. Then smirking, Neville added, "At least, not _yet_." And with that, the brown eyed boy dragged Draco silently until they reached the front of the building.

Then, clearing his throat, Neville spoke very loudly, "My fellow witches and wizards." Immediately, all the Daily Prophet reporters turned towards him, and gasped. Some even fainted. Sure, each of them had received an owl saying something big would happen today outside the temporary Auror Office building, but the return of the Savior? This was…overwhelming, to say the least. For bloody Merlin's sake, he had _died_!

Neville smirked. "Yes, I, your Savior, have returned." Draco wore a puzzle look upon his face. Savior? What the hell? Neville couldn't possibly have meant that he was _the_ Savior of the wizarding world. That would be impossible. All of his memories…if Neville had been the Savior, then none of his life's memories would fit. And also, that would've meant that Neville had died, which was also impossible-

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by Neville pulling him roughly next to him, in an over-tight embrace. The next thing Draco knew, Neville was kissing him roughly, and cameras were going off. Neville shoved his tongue in Draco's mouth, bruising the blonde's lips in the process.

Then, as soon as that kiss had started, the Savior pulled away and his lip curled briefly. Draco just stared at him in wonder. _He's never kissed me like that before,_ the blonde thought. He and Neville only shared chaste kisses. But what really made the blonde confused was that for the duration of the brief kiss, Draco hadwished it had been the boy from his dreams kissing him-

"Draco, I said come on," Neville said, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts….again.

Draco nodded, still in a slight shock, and followed the other boy.

_**end of flashback…**_

And so here Draco was, waiting for the meeting to end. Neville had told Draco to stay put, and Draco was quite bored. The office was quite blank, and the only object in the room was a filing cabinet…

A filing cabinet filled with files.

A filing cabinet filled most likely with _top secret_ files.

Smirking, Draco got up from the chair and walked to the cabinet. As quietly as possible, he opened the first drawer and peered inside. Ruffling through the files, he observed they were mostly about petty things – riots that had been breaking out recently, records of people who had been arrested for casting magic on muggle objects illegally, etc. So, in Draco's opinion, this drawer was full of boring stuff.

The next drawer was slightly more interesting – it had a map filled with red dots that represented where possible deatheater headquarters could be. Glancing over the map quickly, he smirked as he noted the Aurors had put a red dot at almost every city in the world. _So clueless and stupid,_ he thought as he sneered.

After a while, smirking at how stupid Aurors were became boring, and Draco decided to explore the third drawer.

Opening it up, he noted it was all empty except for one folder. On the front of the folder were the words '**Top Secret: Most** **Wanted**'.

Grinning, Draco decided that this would be interesting. Sitting back down on the chair, he put his feet up on the desk and opened the folder.

The first page had a picture of a man who looked a lot like a snake in Draco's opinion. Looking at the caption, he read:

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dark Lord Voldemort (Current State: Deceased)**

_Wanted for the following: use of unforgiveables, muggle torture, muggle killings, trying to wipe out the world of everyone albeit purebloods, going against the Ministry of Magic-_

Draco swiftly became bored- the list went on and on. He glancedfurther down and let out a whistle of disbelief when he saw how many people this man had killed.

On the next page, he was greeted by a picture that made him frown. The man had blonde hair, pale skin, stormy silver eyes, all with aristocratic features. The man looked exactly like himself. Still frowning, Draco read the caption:

_**Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy (Current State: Unknown, Most likely alive)**_

Wanted for the following: use of unforgiveables, following Dark Lords Voldemort and Harry Potter, muggle killings, muggle torture, perjury-

Draco found the list was a lot like the previous one, only much shorter. Instead, his eyes traveled back to the picture of the man, his frown deepening. This man had the same last name as him, and looked like him. But…they couldn't be related. He remembered his family, and no one named Lucius had ever been mentioned.

Shrugging, he decided it must be a coincidence, and he turned to the next page, gasping right away. The picture was of a boy with unruly raven hair, and angry emerald eyes, along with an oddly shaped scar…

It was _him_.

The one from his dreams.

It had to be – it looked exactly like the boy he kissed when he slept at night. The only difference was that the boy in the picture had green and silver streaks in his hair.

Draco could feel he was trembling. Swiftly, he glanced at the caption, his breath unsteady.

_**The-Boy-Who-Lived, Dark Lord Harry James Potter (Current State: ??)**_

Scanning the 'Wanted For' list, he noticed it was mostly the same as the others, except it also had stuff like 'the destruction of Hogwarts, and etc.'

Draco's silver eyes flickered further downthe page:

_**Guilty for the Murder of:** Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Ginevra Weasley, Mrs. Longbottom _(a/n: does she have a first name?) _and Neville Longbottom._

As he read the last name, Draco's breath briefly stopped.

It suddenly made sense. Neville had been dead while he was on his "trip". Draco sighed softly. No wonder Neville seemed different, after all he went through…He probably hadn't wanted to tell Draco he was the Savior, knowing it would worry the blonde, something Neville must not have wanted to do. And this Harry Potter! He had killed Neville. Draco would have to do something about that. After all, Neville was the man he loved, so he had to get revenge somehow, right?

The blonde snarled at the raven-haired boy's picture, ignoring the nagging feeling in his heart and head, and threw the folder violently back into the filing cabinet.

----------------------

"So, Neville, I assume your plan is going smoothly?" Minerva asked as she sipped her tea.

Neville smirked. "Yes indeed. Potter should be receiving today's issue of the Daily Prophet very soon, from yours truly. And once he sees Malfoy, he'll come out of his little hiding place."

Minerva gulped. She was a little unsure about all of this. "That's good, Neville, really it is. But don't you think that Potter coming back is too dangerous? When he reigned before, it was scarier than Voldemort! It's much better if he stays gone and –"

Neville slammed his hands on the table, glaring at the old woman. "No! He will come back. I have to kill him. And I will," the boy said, pure anger and hatred flashing through his eyes as he talked about Potter.

Minerva trembled slightly. This boy…he was so different from the clumsy Neville she had taught. Deciding that angry Neville scared her, she gently cleared her throat. "Well, uhm, you never explained about Malfoy."

Neville's lip curled in disgust at the mention of the blonde. "Malfoy," he spat out, "Has had his mind erased by me. I used an advanced memory charm on him, and redid all of his memories. He thinks we are _lovers_. And his brain, thanks to the spell, will fight very hard to force him to continually think so," Neville's lip curled as even more as hatred filled his face.

"Yes, but how would that make Potter jealous?" Minerva asked. Neville smirked.

"They were in love. Once he sees me kissing Draco, who he thought was dead, he will come after me." the boy replied, a bitter laugh escaping his throat. "And then…I will kill him. I will murder the Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived," Neville finished up slightly maniacly.

Minerva stared, shocked. He certainly had changed, and she didn't think it was for the best.

-----------

Draco glared at the cabinet uncertainly as he bit his nails. Just minutes ago, he had made up his mind. He would hate Potter, and be nicer and more understanding to Neville.

Yet now, doubt filled his mind. He couldn't get those damned emerald eyes out of his head. He kept telling himself this wasn't right. He shouldn't be thinking about Potter like this…he should be planning to rip out his throat! He should be thinking about how much he loves Neville, and how he would do anything for him.

But he couldn't help it. He wanted to see that picture again, so he could imagine he was kissing that neck, those lips…just like in his dreams-

"No!" he said aloud angrily. He had to hate Potter, and love Neville! He should be thinking of doing those things to Neville, not the Dark Lord! But the urge...to just see those eyes again…

He finally gave into temptation, and walked over to the cabinet. He picked up the folder that had been sloppily thrown in, and ripped out the picture of Harry Potter. He glared at it quickly, as though it was the photo's fault for making him feel this way, and stuffed it into his coat pocket just as the door burst open.

Giving a slight and guilty jump, he looked at the boy standing in the doorway.

"Neville! H-Hi!" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Neville just nodded in greeting. "Come on Malfoy. We are going home." Draco nodded, and they apparated back to their house.

Walking inside, Neville brusquely turned to Draco. "I am going into my study. I don't want you to interrupt me. Do you understand?" The blonde just nodded and watched as Neville walked away to lock himself in his study. Draco sighed, and took off his coat slowly.

He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face when his fingers brushed the pocket where the picture of the Dark Lord Harry Potter was hidden.

------------

Miles away, in a large city called New York, a magical surge swept through the entire city, causing the population of the city, muggles and magic folk alike, to double over in pain.

Inside an apartment that belonged to the one and only Harry Potter, lightning bolts were dancing about as pipes burst due to water freezing into ice.

It is safe to say that this certain Dark Lord was beyond pissed.

------end of chappie------

a/n: I feel like this was a crappy and confusing chapter…I am not totally satisfied with it (particularly the ending – I rewrote it so many times) but I hope you guys like it.

Explanation of Draco's Mood Swings:

I know, it's really weird that one moment Draco is vowing to seek revenge on Harry, and the next moment he's wishing to kiss Harry. It's because of the Advanced Memory Charm. It's forcing him to hate Harry and love Neville. However, it is obvious that he is beginning to fight the charm. Slowly, but it's a start. And remember, he has no conscious memories of his real life. He only knows the life given to him by Neville.

Also, this will **not** be a Lucius x Harry ship fic – Lucius may be in love with Harry, but that doesn't mean the feelings mutual. I think some people may have panicked last chapter :P

Random Author Talk:

Anyway,when I got PoA on DVD, my friend Keith came over and we watched it. Let's just say that Keith has a very perverted and horny mind, and he made a few interesting comments during the movie:

**scene:** Lupin teaching Harry Expecto Patronum spell

Lupin: What did you choose for your memory?

Harry: The first time I rode a broom.

Keith: Harry, you sexy beast! Who _was_ the lucky guy? coughmalfoycough

**scene:** Snape catching Harry in halls with Maurader's Map

Harry: My dad did not strut, nor do I. Now if you would please lower your wand.

Keith: With Snape? Kinky, Harry…very kinky.

**scene:** Fred and George giving Harry Map

Harry: C'mon lemme go!

Fred/George:Come andjoin the big boys (is that the correct wording?)

Keith: Oooooooh! It's time for a threesome!

lol…let's just say it sure was one interesting viewing of PoA with Keith…(sorry if I didn't get the quotes from the movie 100 accurate) Also, since Keith is also a hardcore HPxDM shipper, every time Draco and Harry were in the same scene, he would yell to Harry, "Jump and shagthat sexy blonde already!" or "Ravish Drakie sensless for me, will you?" It was very amusing.

-----

so, anyway, please press the little button that says 'go' and review! and thanks to all that review last chappie!


	6. Benji Valentine

**disclaimer:** alas, only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…but in this real world, all HP characters and etc belong to the one and only JKR.

**warnings: **heh…if you've read this far, then I expect you already know them!

a/n: big thank you to all that reviewed – you guys are the best!!!

this chappie is written a little OOC for me, but I hope you guys still like it.

**Chapter Six**

Benji Valentine was, quite frankly, one helluva scary person. A 6 foot 26 year old, he wore his dark hair tied back with a blood red ribbon that usually matched his shirt. Shiny, spiky chains accented his black, baggy pants, making him seem more intimidating. Facial piercings were not scarce, and the metal studs stood out against his pale complexion.

However, his appearance was not what made him scary. Oh no. His personality was the cause.

Being dark and mysterious, the mere presence of him caused people to become uncomfortable. The sound of his deep, bone-chilling voice made people sweat.

Benji alsohad a blood fetish. He would (and has) watch someone be chopped up without becoming even the slightest bit queasy. In fact, when he did witness such an event, he would just stand there, his lips slightly parted and his tongue licking them slightly every now and then, while an insane, hungry gleam shone in his eyes. (**a/n:** no, he is _not_ a vampire…he just has weird interests. he is muggle)

Everyone was scared of Benji. Even his boss, Jason Corinthos, was cautious around him.

Well, almost everyone was. The only person that had ever dared to act unaffected by his scariness was his colleague Harry Potter, and this really ticked Benji off.

_Harry Potter_. Just the thought of that man's name pissed of Benji.

Potter…Precious Saint Potter…Golden Boy in Corinthos' eyes…always doing everything _perfectly_.

Damn that Potter…always casting Benji into the shadows, acting like he were better than everyone else.

_But,_ Benji thought cruelly, _He won't be around for too much longer._

The assassin smirked as he drove his black Porsche speed-demonly down the road. Oh yes. Once Corinthos had found out that precious Potter had abandoned his post completely, Benji had been called in earlier this morning, and after being yelled at for not having his cell phone on (which is why he could not be reached the day before), Corinthos had given Valentine the task to…dispose of the unfaithful Potter. Sure, Corinthos wasn't happy that his best hit-man was too be killed, but it was obvious Potter wasn't serious about his work.

Remembering this morning, Benji frowned as he sped toward the apartment of Potter. He had experienced this strange, horrible, unexplainable pain throughout his body. Normally, he would blame it on a wound, but he had overheard other people talking about the samepain and experiencingit during the day, exactly when he had. _What could have caused so many people to feel this way?_ he wondered.

Shrugging, he snapped out of his thoughts. He would figure that out later. Right now, he had a colleague to kill.

Benji smirked. He was going to enjoy every second of this…

-b-p-b-p-b-p-

Benji took in the scene in front of him, shocked. The apartment building was freezing cold, and icicles decorated the celing and walls where water pipes should have been. Despite his pleasure in killing people, Benji could barely hold back the gasp that almost escaped him when he noticed that the Lobby was littered by bodies laying upon the floor, dead.

_What the bloody fucking hell?!_ he thought, alarmed. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that he was here on a mission; a mission he would _not _fail.

Taking one last glance at the Lobby in front of him, Benji pushed away the alarm bells ringing in the back of his mind, and continued his way to the stairs. Pushing open the heavy door to the staircase, he walked through, and was greeted by more cold air, more icicles, and a flickering light that cast an eerie glow around him, as it buzzed loudly with each flicker.

Benji glanced around, gulping. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched…that he was being followed. He quickly looked behind him, but only saw the swinging door of the staircase, creaking as it swung back and forth…back and forth….

_Stop it,_ he chastised himself,_ you are a bloody adult. You are a badass assassin, not some sissy. You don't believe in ghosts!_ Trying his best to shake away the feeling, he continued his way up the stairs, holding onto the railing so he would not slip. Not that it was much help, since the railing was icy as well.

About halfway up the stairs, he heard the heavy door shut below him with a loud slam. Quickly glancing down, expecting to see…something, he was greeted by nothing…just the shadows caused by the flickering light above.

Releasing the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding, Benji continued up the staircase, shivering since the air became colder and colder, and the flickering light flickered slower and slower, threatening to abandon the assassin in the dark for good.

For the first time in his life, Benji was freaked out. But no matter what, he kept telling himself that he was Benji Valentine, and that he would complete his mission no matter what…_no matter what_.

Finally, he reached the floor that Harry's apartment was located on. Reaching out to grasp the doorknob, Valentine's eyes widened when the door slowly creaked open, as though it had been expecting him.

"…What the fuck?" he murmured under his breath, stepping through the door. The hallway was a long, narrow strip with a circular window at the end. Also at the end, by the window,was Harry's apartment door.

Walking slightly forward, he gave a cry, one mixed with startledness and fury when Potter suddenly appeared, as though out of nowhere, leaning against the window's wall, arms crossed, eyes closed.

Ignoring the shock that was working its way through his body, Benji was about to charge at the man, and kill him then and there, when the door behind him slammed shut. Spinning around, he saw no one there, buthe noticed that thelock on the door was clasped shut. Feeling sweat begin to form around his brow, Valentine turned back to face Potter…but the man was gone, and Benji saw that his colleague's door was now opened.

"Oh no you don't, Potter…You aren't getting away from ne," he growled, and jogged to the apartment. Stopping when he reached the ajar door, Benji carefully peered inside. Despite the darkness, he still caught the glimpse of some dark humanoid figure run across the apartment's hallway and disappear into a room at the end of the small apartment, slamming the door shut behind it.

Pulling out his gun, Benji ran full speed to the door of the room that the figure disappeared into.

Colliding with the shut door, Benji desperately tried the doorknob, but the damned thing wouldn't turn. Growling, Benji prepared to turn around so he could walk far awayenough so he could charge at the door and break it down. However, when he spun around, he came face to face with none other than the man who he was trying to kill…

Benji gave a strangled cry, and he felt the gun slip from his hand as he began to back up. Potter looked different – his eyes were the darkest of all blacks Benji had ever seen, and his pupils were a deep crimson red. Lightning bolts in the colors of green and silver were dancing around the man, who's skin was so white, he looked ethereal.

Despite the extreme coldness of the room, Valentine felt his whole body begin to become drenched with sweat (though it quickly froze into miniature ice). He continued to back awy from the man before him, and let out a loud gasp of fear when he backed up against the door.

A smirk grew onthe other man'sface, and he began to walk toward the frightened assassin, the lightning bolts' ritualistic dance becoming more violent, and growing in speed.

"Benji, Benji, Benji. No doubt Corinthos sent you to take care of me," spoke the cold, mocking voice of Harry as he continued advancing.

When Potter was less then a foot away, Benjishut his eyes tightly, murmuring inaudible pleas as he waited for his death. However, moments passed, and Benji still did not feel a gun shot into his head, or his neck being broken.

A few more moments passed, and bravely, the frightened assassin opened an eye, expecting to see Potter in front of him. Amazingly though, the space before him was empty – no man, no lightning bolts. The only thing left behind was the insane coldness.

Opening both eyes now, Benji leaned against the lockeddoor for support as his mind processed what had just happened.

_Did I just fucking imagine that?_ he wondered, resting his head against the door, _Did that even happen?_

Beginning to calm down, Benji let out a small chuckle. To think thathe had been frightened like a small child! Him, the great Valentine…of all people!

Laughing fully now, he didn't hear the small _click_ of a lock, and didn't notice the door was opening until he fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor as he landed, sprawled on his back, with a thump.

Goraning, Benji began to blink his eyes, as his eyesight slowly regained its focus. As soon as it did, his groan stopped.

He was staring up into the cruel face of Harry Potter once again.

"Didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you Benji?" Harry's cold and mocking voice asked, though the boy's lips did not move a centimeter.

Benji Valentine, badass assassin, did the only thing he could as a cruel smile formed on the devil-face above him, and as the lightning bolts and coldness engulfed him. He screamed as loud as he could, although he subconsciously knew no one was around to help him…

**----end of chappie-----**

a/n: yay! another crappy chapter done. is it just me, or is this story becoming really…weird?

ah well, I hope you guys like this. yes, I know this chapter was more horror themed than usual, but I hope it was a good change. if you didn't like it, then don't worry – I doubt any more chapters will be like this.

I also know this chappie was really short, and not worth the long wait – I truly am sorry! I just didn't want to force anymore story into it…it seemed really out of place when I tried (because I did try to add more).

anyway, please review! all reviewers shall receive an ice-cream sunday with hot fudge sauce, whipped cream, and topped with your choice of harry or draco! who can refuse that? **:P**


	7. Migraine

**disclaimer:** no, I still do not own harry potter.

**warnings:** if you've read this far, you should know them by now.

**a/n:** sorry it took me so long for the update. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but it was the best I could do. so if it's the crappiest chapter so far, apologies.

**Chapter Seven**

"Hello. This is Linda Smut speaking for Channel 7 News. I am coming to you live from New York City, where out of the ordinary things have been occurring as of late.

"Police are investigating a true enigma that has occurred. As you can see, I am standing outside of what used to be an apartment building. On the outside, this building appears to be normal. However, inside is where the mystery begins. Inhabitants of the building were found in the Lobby, each dead. Crime-Scene detectives say it appears as though they were all trying to run away and escape from something; however, police do not know exactly _what_. Doctors say that although they are dead, all bodies in the Lobby appear to be perfectly healthy, except that they are all in a position that suggests that they were suffering from immense pain.

"Dead bodies are not the only mystery inside this building. Outside, the temperature is a warm, 67 degrees Fahrenheit. Inside, however, the temperature is so cold that water pipes have burst into icicles, a thin ice covers the floor making it slippery, and thin icicles line the ceiling, and…what? –Oh, ok…

"We just received information that one inhabitant seems to have disappeared completely. Mr. Harry Potter, who lived in apartment 8A, is missing, and an unidentified man was found dead in his apartment. Police were and still are very bothered by this discovery. The man's body was found lying in Mr. Potter's bed, with a look of pain and fear on his face, curiously surrounded by roses. The odd thing about these roses, however, was that they were pitch black, stem and flower. Roses such as these do not exist naturally, according to scientists. Doctors conclude that one cause of his death was blood loss, for under further inspection, they found that not a single drop of blood was in the man's veins. However, this whole enigma just grows, for doctors also have admitted that there are no wounds at all on the man's body, and investigators have found no blood at all staining anything in the apartment.

"Investigators are desperately trying to solve this case, and a manhunt for Harry Potter is underway. Please, if you have any information regarding any of these events, please call the police. Once again, this was Linda Smut coming live from New York City for Channel 7 News. Now, back to you in the studio, Claude."

------

Neville sat in his study, writing furiously on the parchment in front of him, scribbling down his plans. _Potter, you are going to pay once I get my hands on you,_ he thought, as a small, malicious smile formed on his face. _I wonder how long until you hunt me down, Potty? Doesn't matter; take as long as you wish. But I will have my revenge on you._

Neville sighed and stretched when he finished a scroll of parchment. Standing up, he walked to the open window and stared out into the night sky. Somewhere in the distance, he heard a lone howl, filling the air with it's mournful sound. Looking up into the starry sky, he noted it was a full moon

_If Remus was alive, that could have been him howling,_ he thought emotionlessly.

Neville's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside of his study. Growling, the boy moved toward the door to see what was wrong with his "lover" now.

Draco stood in the center of the room, broken pieces of a glass tea cup scattered at his feet. The blonde was glaring at something, and Neville saw that it was a black owl. Scowling, Neville asked, "What the hell happened, Malfoy?"

Draco turned quickly, startled that his lover was there. Cheeks turning a little pink from embarrassment, he mumbled, "Well, that bloody owl decided to give me a heart attack. I was making tea, and when I turned around, there it was, perched on the table. I then…sorta dropped the tea cup I was holding."

Neville glared at the blonde, rolling his eyes. Glancing around the room though, he frowned slightly. "How did the owl get in here, Malfoy? None of the windows are opened," he asked rudely.

Draco glared at Neville's tone of voice, but answered nonetheless. "I dunno. It just appeared here. It was carrying this," he said, holding out a piece of parchment to Neville.

The parchment was addressed 'Savior' in glistening red ink, and realization hit Neville hard.

Grabbing the parchment from the blonde, he turned swiftly and stalked back into his study, slamming the door shut behind him.

Draco stared after his lover, scowling. _Merlin, does he always have to be so bloody rude?_ he wondered, annoyed. Turning back to the table, his eyes widened with shock, since the black owl that had just been sitting there was gone.

Shrugging and shaking his head, Draco muttered '_Repairo'_ and continued making his tea.

------

Neville cast a locking spell on the door as soon as he slammed it shut. Looking down at the folded letter,he examinedit closely.

_Hmmm…nice touch, Potter,_ he thought sarcastically when he realized that it wasn't written in ink, but blood.

Unfolding the letter, he was greeted by more glistening blood. The letter was made up of only two words:

_Memento mori._

Neville involuntarily shivered. If he knew his Latin as well as he liked to think he did, then 'memento mori' was translated into English as 'remember you will die'.

---------------------

Draco sat on the couch, sipping his tea as he stared at the photograph he had taken from the Auror office. The boy looked so familiar, but Draco couldn't place where he had seen him before, besides his dreams. Those eyes haunted him, but from where? Sighing, Draco closed his eyes for a moment-

_**flashback**_

_Draco choked and gasped when Harry stepped out of the bathroom, wearing his new clothes that they had just bought. The clothes fit Potter so well, but that was not the only reason he had gasped. Since Harry was basically all in black, the boy's vibrant, green eyes stood out even more than usual, and were so entrancing. The blonde felt as though he could get lost in them just by staring into them._

"_Um, Draco? Do I look bad or something?"_

_Harry's voice brought Draco out of his gaze, as he quickly shook his head._

"_Come here. Time to dye your hair," the blonde said, feeling slightly nervous when Harry began to walk towards him._

_**end of flashback**_

-and immediately snapped his eyes back open, gasping with surprise.

"What in the bloody hell was _that_?" he wondered aloud, very shocked to say the least. Had it just been another one of his dreams? But, it had felt as though it had been real…but that was impossible.

Suddenly, Draco gasped in pain, putting his head into his hands, scrunching his eyes closed. His head was hurting as though he had just stabbed a dagger through it.

Clutching his head so hard that his knuckles turned white, Draco fell off the couch and onto the floor, screaming in agony.

"Malfoy!"

…And suddenly, the pain stopped.

Trembling, Draco released his head from his grip, and slowly got up, legs shaky, and coming face to face with his love.

"Malfoy! What the fuck were you doing?" Neville yelled, glaring at Draco, who glared heatedly in return, before answering in an annoyed voice.

"If, you _must_ know, my head was hurting-" _Slap!_

Neville lowered his hand, scowling at the blonde, whose eyes were wide as Draco raised his fingers up to his now bruised cheek. "Don't take that tone of voice with me, Malfoy!"

Draco rubbed his cheek, tears forming angrily in his eyes. "Fuck you, Neville," he said icily, before he ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Neville scowled and shrugged as he headed back into his study. He'd deal with Malfoy later.

------------

Draco was curled up in the bed, silent tears running down his face. He hated fights with Neville so much.

His life was so confusing at the moment – he was currently attracted to and having dreams about a dark lord, and was now having these weird flashbacks. And after having said flashbacks, his head suddenly experienced this weird pain.

Why…? What did he do to deserve this confusion?

Draco sat there for minutes, letting the tears fall. He wasn't even aware that the door had opened until his companion cleared his throat impatiently.

Looking up, Draco's eyes met Neville's. Neville leaned over and kissed Draco quickly on the cheek before getting in bed himself.

"Look. I am sorry for earlier. Good night," Neville said, his voice emotionless as he turned so his back was facing Draco.

The blonde sighed, wiping his eyes as he murmured that it was ok, before he shut his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

----------

"L-Lucius…I-I can't-t believe y-you're b-back," Wormtail stuttered as he bowed down, kissing the hem of the blonde man's robes.

The rest of the death eaters in the grand meeting hall of the Lestrange Manor (their current headquarters) murmured in agreement to Wormtail, not believing their eyes – their master had finally returned to them.

Lucius stepped back from Wormtail, glaring with his cold, silver eyes. "Yes, I am back. But I am not the only one who has returned."

The occupants of the room looked at the blonde questioningly. Could he mean-

"Yes, Harry Potter has returned as well."

**----end of chappie-----**

**a/n:** no, I don't have a beta (I know it's quite obvious at many points lol). how exactly do betas work (no, I don't mean what they _do_, I'm not that stupid! I just am not quite sure how they work)?

heh. anyway, I hoped you all liked this chappie!

the next chapter should be out quite soon, since I have it written already. I just have to upload it!

* * *

Ooooh…could it be true? Could our sexy draco finally be remembering the truth? mwahahahaha…you'll just have to stick around to find out!

don't you all hate Neville right now? say 'I' if you do! (_screams 'I' really loud_)

don't worry…if you didn't say/scream 'I' now, you _will_ in the future…(_evil cackle_)!

please review, darlings! I love reviews!


	8. Memento Mori

**disclaimer:** no, I still do not own harry potter.

**warnings:** if you've read this far, you should know them by now.

**a/n:** hope you all like this chapter…sorry if it gets a little confusing.

**Chapter Eight**

"Yes, Harry Potter has returned as well."

Silence filled the hall. Could it be true? Could _both_ Lucius and Harry have returned? To the death eaters, this seemed to good to be true.

"Excuse me sir, but then…where is Lord Harry?" asked a nervous death eater. Malfoy slowly turned to her, smirking coldly.

"He is out for a walk," he replied brusquely, daring her to question him further. Truth was, Lucius wasn't positive exactly where Harry had went-

_**flashback**_

_"Harry?" Lucius asked, looking at the dead body of Benji Valentine and the roses surrounding it. Lucius slowly turned to face Harry, and gasped at the sight that met him._

_Harry was staring blankly at his dead colleague, and a dark mist was surrounding him. Malfoy called Harry's name again, but the boy did not answer; in fact, Lucius was wondering if he had been heard at all. Backing away, Lucius watched as Harry's appearance changed slightly._

_The boy's skin turned to the whitest white that Lucius had ever seen. The boy's green streaks in his hair grew so dark that it was hard to distinguish them from his pitch black hair, while the silver ones seemed to glow in an ethereal manner. For the first time since he had re-met Harry, Lucius noticed that the boy had an earring in his right ear. Malfoy watched as the emerald green-stud changed slowly into a silver loop one with a weird design around it. The black mist ran around Harry's fingertips, and the boys nails turned black. Lastly, Potter's eyes changed._

_They were no longer black and red. The eyes were green, yet not Potter's normal ones. These eyes were so vibrant that they seemed to glow against the black mist. But that is not all; the eyes looked like cat eyes, not human eyes._

"_What the hell…?" Lucius asked, staring at the boy with his mouth open in shock. Slowly, Harry turned so he faced the blonde fully. "Harry…what is that mist?" Lucius asked shakily._

_Harry ignored the question. Waving his hand, a piece of parchment appeared, along with a pitch black owl. Lucius watched as words appeared on the letter as Harry stared at it, muttering something underneath his breath. _That's some of that man's blood,_ he realized,_ where'd the rest of it go, though?_ he vaguely wondered as he watched in amazement. When Harry was done, he strapped the letter to the owl, and the black bird disappeared. _

"_Lucius," Harry spoke, staring intently at the man, "You will go back to the death eaters and inform them that we are returning. I will join you after I go and see something."_

"_Harry…" Lucius trailed off, and he reached out to touch the boy. As soon as the man's fingers came into contact with the boy's cheek, Lucius pulled back and gasped, looking down at his hand with wide eyes. Harry's skin was ice cold – no body heat at all._

"_Yes Lucius?"_

_Lucius snapped his attention back to the boy in front of him. _

"_Don't …well…What should I tell them that you are doing? Surely they will question where you are," he replied, mentally smacking himself on the head. That hadn't been what he had planned to say. Lucius had intended to tell Harry not to do anything stupid, to not let his anger blind him. But for some reason, he just couldn't say that._

"_A walk. Tell them that I am merely taking a walk." And with that, the mist engulfed Harry and the boy was gone._

_**end of flashback**_

Lucius sighed and looked at the death eaters before him. _Well, may as well start making battle plans,_ he thought

--------

Draco awoke with a start, sweating and not sure what had woke him up. Yawning, he looked over at the lump snoring beside him in bed. Looking at the clock, he noted it was 5:30 am.

_Damn, I have to stop waking up so early_, he thought bitterly. Getting out of bed, he stretched and decided to make himself some coffee, since at the moment his head was killing him.

_That must be what woke me up, _he thought as he pulled on some clothes for the day. Walking into the kitchen, he filled the coffee pot with water and set it on the coffee maker. Switching the muggle machine on, he tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter, as he waited for his delicious caffeine-filled drink to be ready.

Sighing, he stopped tapping his fingers, and rubbed his temple. Merlin, why did he always seem to get these headaches? They were so bloody annoying!

Glancing around the room, he noticed that Neville's study door was ajar, something that was highly unusual, since the boy always kept it locked. Curious, Draco momentarily forgot about his headache and the coffee, and walked silently to the forbidden room, slowly stepping inside.

_So this is his study,_ he thought, looking around at the tiny room. There was a wooden desk in the center of the room, and on it were many scattered pieces of parchment. There was a small fireplace, along with many bookshelves. Smirking, Draco walked over to the desk, and flipped through some of the parchments, eyes growing wide.

_What the hell…he's a little obsessed with making battle plans, isn't he?_ he thought, frowning. Moving on to the desk drawers, he pulled open the first one, which was filled with spare parchment, quills, and ink. The second drawer was filled with potion vials, mainly consisting of Healing Draughts. Moving on to the third drawer, Draco frowned when he saw that it was empty. He began closing it when the light suddenly reflected off of something in it. Quickly pulling it back open, he saw a little metal tab sticking out on the side. Frowning, he pulled it up, and gasped when the "bottom" of the drawer came up, revealing a secret compartment.

Peering inside, he was met with the sight of photographs and small items. Picking up a photograph, he frowned when he saw it was of a young, red-haired girl.

_I feel like I know her from somewhere,_ he thought, brows furrowing slightly. He shrugged and picked up a second photograph and gasped when it was of the same girl. He anxiously picked up a third, and he immediately wished he hadn't. It showed Neville and the girl hugging, and Neville would plant a soft kiss on her lips every now and then. Turning the photo over, he read the title on the back:

_Ginny and Neville  
__Our love will last forever._

Draco dropped the photo on the floor, and stumbled getting out of the chair. _He's cheating on me,_ he thought numbly, _I…I need some fresh air._

Draco quickly rushed out of the study, and rushed out of the front door, not caring that he was knocking things over on his way out. Running outside, he felt tears of _anger_ begin to slide down his cheeks as he ran, not caring where his feet were taking him. Big mistake.

Ten minutes later, Draco found himself lost in the woods by his house, as he stomped around angrily, looking for a way back.

"Where the fuck am I?" he wondered bitterly aloud, glancing quickly behind him. Draco couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed by…something. "Oww," he gasped, placing his hand to his head. _Fuck…not here, please,_ he begged silently as his head began to hurt.

Picking up his pace, Draco shivered, and looked behind him again, frowning.

"SHIT!" he screamed, putting both of his hands on either side of his head, trying to make the pain go away, "shitshitshitshitshitSHIT!"

By now, he was staggering, and the world seemed to be spinning violently. The pain was making it hard for him to see, and he felt as though he was going in circles. By now he was running like a drunk man, and his head seemed to feel like it was being crushed like it was under extreme pressure. Was it just him, or did the temperature drop?

Draco was turning this way and that, his breathes raspy and pain-filled, and was thinking he was going to die when he bumped into something extremely cold.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and Draco staggered backwards against a tree. Feeling weak, he slumped down to his knees, and looked up to see what he had bumped into.

There stood a boy with extremely white skin. His hair was pitch black, except for some that appeared to be a dark green, with what seemed to be glowing silver streaks. He was wearing a long black robe, with baggy black pants and a black shirt. His hands were covered by fingerless black gloves, and his nails were black. Black boots covered his feet, and a single silver earring looped around his right ear. Cat eyes seemed to glow a vibrant green in the dark forest.

He was a complete stranger, yet he wasn't.

"…Harry…?" he asked before his brain registered what he said. Then, blackness overtook the blonde's mind as he sunk into the land of unconsciousness.

----------

I had left Lucius. Before I returned to the death eaters, I had to see if it was true.

I _had_ to.

I let the black mist guide me to my destination. What is the black mist? Itis called theId (**a/n: see bottom note #1**). No, it did not tell me that was its name; I jsut know.

Anyway, I let the Idguide me, and I appeared in what seemed to be a forest. Suddenly, I heard shouts of pain. It sounded like _him_. I followed the shouts, until I, well, _he_ bumped into me. He appeared to be in immense pain for some reason. No, I was not causing it with my magic.

I felt a mixture of emotions. Anger, love, jealousy, hatred, sadness, happiness. _He_ was alive, not dead. But…

"…Harry…?"

His confused, pained voice had brought me out of my thoughts, and I watched him faint.

He knew me.

He still _knows_ who I am.

Anger, hurt, and jealousy raged through me.

He recognizes me.

And he left me for Neville.

I was fooled by him in the past. He never loved me. Lies. Liar.

He loves Neville. He played me.

I suffered for him.

I loved, no, _love_ him.

But he didn't feel the same way, I now see.

I can't stay here. I saw what I needed to, now I must go to the death eaters.

He loves the Savior, not the Dark Lord.

They both shall pay.

Memento Mori.

**------end of chappie**

I hope you all liked this chapter! I just re-read it, and I'm not sure if I totally like it, but i did my best. I promise I'll try to make the chappies better in the future!

OOO…poor, STUPIDharry! he thinks draco was using him…don't worry, harry! I still love you. and MAKEOVER! heh...hope you all don't mind I gave Harry a new look (_prepares to be chased by pitchforks and torches_)

hmmm…shall harry kill draco and neville? or will he find out the truth? or…will neville kill harry?!? will draco ever remember his real life?! and for the love of all fangirls (and fanboys!), will our sexy couple ever get back together????!!!!?!?! keep reading to find out…mwahahahaha!

* * *

**A/N #1:** the **Id** is from Freudian Psychology - the' Ego vs. Id' theory, made by Siegmund Freud (sp?). 

**A/N#2:** Yes, the pain Draco is feeling in his head is from the memory charm. Thenew memories arefighting very hard against his old memories, thus making his head pain.As his old memories reseurface, thepain will worsen. Also, the larger the memory, the worse the pain is also. Sometimesthe pain will occur after he remembers something, and sometimes it will occur before. Sometimes, itwill even occur before _and_ after. It all depends on the size of the memory.  
Poor Draco!

**A/N#3:** I am _horrible_ at rating things, so if you guys feel that the rating in this story needs to change (either up or down) **_please tell me_**. Thank you!

* * *

please review! please (_pout_)!!!!! **:P**

**POLL!!!!  
please answer in your review:**

since harry's appearance changed, should harry's mark change as well?


	9. Memories

**disclaimer:** ((_checks student ID tag_)) DAMMIT! I'm _still_ not JKR!

**warnings:** you've read the story up to here, so I assume you don't need me to post more warnings.

**a/n: **Sorry for the long(ish) wait. I hope this chapter is worth it….THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

**Chapter Nine**

'_Dray?'_

_The blonde turned to face his dark-haired lover. Looking deeply into those vivid green eyes, Draco replied, 'Yes, Harry?'_

_The other boy sighed, as he snuggled closer to the blonde, wrapping his body against the other's. Burrowing his head into the nape of Draco's neck, the emerald-eyed boy let out another sigh – this one of contentment – and drowsily answered, 'Can we stay here forever? I don't ever want to leave you.'_

_Draco smiled, placing a light kiss on the top of the small boy's head. Harry always got like this when they were alone together, and Draco felt special that he was the only one who was allowed to see this side of the Dark Lord-to-be. _

'_Luv, as much as I wish we could lock ourselves away in a room together for all of eternity, you know it's not possible,' Draco said softly, a small smirk playing on his lips as he ran his fingers through the unruly hair of the other boy._

_Harry pulled away from Draco's body and out of his grasp. Sitting up, he pouted slightly, staring with pleading eyes to his lover._

_The blonde, however, was looking at Harry's now revealed chest, eyeing it semi-hungrily. Harry noticed, and it was now his turn to smirk._

'_What, does Drakie-poo see something he likes?' the boy taunted, moving slightly so the covers slipped further down his body, stopping right below his belly button. Harry's smirk grew as he saw Draco sit up and begin to move toward him (not that there was much space between the two in the first place)._

'_Harry,' the silver-eyed boy moaned as he stopped, leaving barely a quarter of an inch between their bodies. Slowly, he lifted up his right hand and began to trace delicate patterns on the other boy, watching as Harry briefly shut his eyes, trying to stay in control. Slowly, Draco leaned in and gave a passionate, hunger-filled kiss, moaning when Harry responded. Wrapping his arm around the dark-haired boy's back, he pulled Harry closer, not caring how tangled they were becoming with the covers._

_The kiss, like all of their other ones, made Draco feel as though his blood were on fire. Harry's kisses were like a drug; one that Draco could never get enough of. The other boy intoxicated the blonde; the mere presence of Harry was enough to cause Draco to feel as though the world was spinning rapidly._

_Gasping, Draco turned to look at Harry, silently asking why the boy had broken the kiss abruptly. Sensing the blonde's question, Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he slowly untangled himself, grabbing his clothes that had been thrown on the floor next to the bed._

'_Sorry, Dray, but I just remembered I had a meeting with Voldemort.' the emerald-eyed boy said regretfully, glancing at Draco quickly as he finished buttoning the last of his shirt's buttons._

_The blonde sighed, but nodded understandingly, before standing up himself to get dressed, smirking as he felt Harry's hungry eyes follow his every movement. _

'_Just make sure to hurry back,' Draco said, pulling on his pants. Turning around, he wasn't surprised to come face-to-face with his lover. Harry cupped Draco's cheek, and chastely, Harry planted a small kiss on Draco's lips, before heading out the portrait towards the Headmaster's office._

_Draco watched as the portrait closed, shivering with pleasure as he put his hand up to his lips, a smile gracing his face. _

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Draco awoke to the sound of birds singing a tranquil song. Opening his eyes, the blonde noted he was surrounded by trees, and the sun was almost setting. _Merlin…I'm still in the forest…Holy Shit! I've been unconscious all day, haven't I?_

Slowly, the blonde groaned as he tried to stand up, holding onto a nearby tree trunk for support. When he was finally upright, Draco blinked away the dizziness that had overcome him, and rubbed his temple gently, since he had a killer headache.

"Damn…What the hell was that dream?" he wondered aloud, as he glanced around the forest, his hand still rubbing his head. Frowning, Draco furrowed his brows the more he looked around at his surroundings. Though he couldn't be positive, this clearing didn't look like the same one he had fainted in. He was pretty sure that he had been extremely deep in the forest when he had fallen unconscious, and now, he could see the trail that led back to his house not too far away from him.

"Oh well, no complaints here," he murmured, deciding not to wonder too much on the enigma. Instead, as he walked, his mind wandered to the person he thought he had seen before he passed out. Had that actually been the Dark Lord Harry Potter? He was pretty sure he had seen _someone_ before he fainted, but then again, he had been suffering from tremendous head pain, so perhaps he was wrong. Either way, that was not the main thought that was troubling the blonde – that weird dream was. No doubt that in that dream, that boy had been Harry. But why was he having dreams about the Dark Lord? And why had the dream seemed so real?

"Fuck, none of this makes sense!" he yelled, kicking a random tree trunk as he walked past it to relieve some of his frustration.

A few minutes later, Draco arrived at the edge of the forest, coming out into the small hilltop that overlooked his house. Letting out a breath of relief, the blonde slowly made his way to the house, extremely exhausted even though he had been asleep most of the day.

Finally, he reached the front door, and Draco silently let himself in, letting out a sigh of relief when he shut the heavy door behind him, leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes. He was at home at last. But, peace never lasts long, does it?

"Malfoy! Where the hell were you all frickin' day!"

The blonde opened one silver eye to see a furious Neville standing in front of him. Huffing out of annoyance, Draco pushed himself away from the wall, and sauntered into the kitchen, ignoring the growl of annoyance and impatience he received.

"Glad to see you were absolutely worried about me," Draco said sarcastically as he turned on the coffee pot, turning back around to face the brown-haired boy once again.

Neville's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward to the blonde. "Don't take that tone of voice with me, Malfoy," he hissed, clenching his fist.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oooooh, I'm so scared now. Please have mercy on me, Nevvy," he sneered.

Neville let out a growl, and grabbed the blonde roughly by the shoulders. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT YOUR TONE, MALFOY?" he roared, throwing Draco to the ground as he yelled. The blonde hit the floor with a loud _thud_, gasping as pain seared through his head and wrist. Neville however wasn't done, and just when Draco stood up, cradling his wrist and breathing quickly, Neville slapped the blonde across the cheek, which caused Draco to fall back down to the floor.

"Dammit, what the hell is your problem!" Draco gasped out, stumbling over the words as his cheek began to become painfully swollen. The blonde felt his silver eyes burning with tears; half the tears were out of pain while the rest were tears of anger. Neville just stared at the blonde boy below him coldly, his eye twitching slightly.

"Let that be a lesson for getting smart with me, bitch," Neville spat out before turning on his heel and stalking off into his study, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Draco lay on the floor for a moment before he gathered up the strength to get up. Slowly, he stood, grasping out to hold onto the table for balance, letting out a hiss of pain as he did so.

"Shit, I sprained my wrist," he mumbled, holding the bruised arm in front of him as he inspected it. His arm was bruised, and Draco doubted his face looked any better. The blonde walked to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Grabbing his wand, he pointed it at his body and murmured a full-body healing spell. He felt the magic leave a trail of warmth as it moved around his body, healing his bruises. After a few moments, the spell was finished, and Draco looked once again at his wrist. The pain was still there, but the bruise mark was gone at least. Draco looked from his wrist to his wand, frowning slightly – there was something oddly familiar about all of this –

_x.x.x.x.x_

_Draco gasped and stared in disbelief at the bruises that marked the raven-haired boy's arm. Despite the shady lighting of Knockturn Alley, the blonde could still see that just like his face, the other boy's arm was filled with black, blue, and yellow marks._

_Why would anyone do such a thing to Harry?_

_x.x.x.x.x_

-Draco hissed as the pain in his head became worse, throwing his wand down in frustration. What the hell was up with all of these weird visions?

The blonde stood up angrily, kicking the bedside table, causing the clock to tumble backwards and break in half.

He was really getting annoyed with all of this – the weird, unexplainable head pains, and then the dreams that came along with it. He wanted answers, and he wanted answers now.

Growling, Draco turned and glared at the door. There was no way he was going to ask Neville for help. Briefly, the blonde wondered why he even bothered to stay with Neville. It was as though something were forcing him to.

Shrugging, Draco pushed that thought aside for the moment, and opened his closet, pulling out a warm jacket, sticking his wand inside the pocket.

Draco had a feeling he knew where he could find answers to these 'visions.' It was time to find the boy he dreamed about.

Scribbling a brief note for Neville and sticking it on the brown-haired boy's pillow, Draco silently opened the bedroom door, and as quietly as he could, he made his was past Neville's study, and went out the front door.

It was time to find Harry Potter.

Now, where to start looking?

_TBC_

**a/n: **(_dodges the bricks that are being thrown at her_) Yes, I know…a very, very, very short chapter. I just can't seem to write long chapters for this story… -( Oh well. You all hate me for the cliffhanger also I bet…

Anyway, before anyone complains, yes, I know Neville is extremely OOC in this story. In FGtB and the HP books, he would never have the guts to lay a finger on Drakie, but he was changed by death…even though I didn't go in much detail about the hell Neville was in, it changed him and his personality, which is why he is different in this story. Now, he is only out to get Harry as revenge, using the excuse that he is the Savior and it is his duty. Okies?

**a/n2:** **Sheree **said I'mtaking too long to resolve this story. Tee hee, I know I am. But hey, I don't want it to move too quickly. Although don't worry….the plot should pick up pace from here on out.

**a/n3:** **BalrogMan65 **asked a very good question, one that I was waiting to pop up. Yes, Harry could've used his power to find out that Draco is under a spell. But when Harry stumbled across Draco, he was surprised, and let his emotions get the best of him, right away jumping to conclusions instead of using his magic. Also, he could only use the tracker spell on Neville because he cast the spell on Neville before he disappeared inFGtB- he never had a chance to do that to Draco.

**a/n4:** After reading reviews, I've decided to keep Harry's darkmark the same.

Thank you to all my readers, and THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I love you all! Reviews are what keep inspiring me to right -P

So, please review!


End file.
